Hogwarts Students In Narnia
by HermioneHP
Summary: These characters are not mine. They are both JK Rowlings and CS Lewis'. The idea came from my best friend Nikki. Love you babe!
1. Into the Wardrobe

Chapter One: Into the Wardrobe

It was a warm spring day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The exams were over and the students had a week to themselves before going back home for the summer.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were heading to the Gryffindor Common Room when they ran into Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Where are you goody, goody Gryffidors going?" Malfoy asked rudely.

"Why do you care?" Ron snapped.

"Weasley you—"Malfoy started. "listen do you hear that?"

Bang! "Little Gryffidors, Little Slytherins..."

"Oh no, it's Peeves." Ron said in a panic.

"Run!" Both Malfoy and Goyle said.

All of them took of running. They went up the stairs and down the hall.

"I think we lost him." Malfoy said out of breath.

"Wait a minute." Hermione said "We're on the forbidden third floor."

"Students on the third floor!" Peeves screamed unseen.

Once again, they all took off running. They saw an open door and ran inside. Harry shut the door behind him.

They could hear Peeves "You can't hide behind that door."

Ron looked around the room. It was an empty room except for a very large wardrobe. "Quick lets hide in that wardrobe, he won't find us in there." he said.

They went to the wardrobe and climbed in. Harry held the door closed, but didn't shut it all the way because everyone knows that you should never shut yourself in a wardrobe.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, let's put these coats on while we're in here." Ginny suggested.

"There's something pinching my back." Goyle said confused.

"There's something not right about this wardrobe." Millicent said.

"Harry I thought you were holding the door closed." Ron said.

"I am." Harry responded.

"Look it's getting light back here." Ginny said.


	2. The Lamppost

Chapter Two: The Lamp-post

Harry let go of the door and went to the back of the wardrobe where everyone else was. "We're in a wood and it's snowing. No wonder you were cold Hermione." He said.

"Well why don't we explore, it'll get us away from Peeves." Malfoy suggested.

They all walked forward, through the crunching snow, when Hermione saw a light in the distance. "What is that light ahead of us?" she asked.

"I don't know." Harry responded.

They continued to walking, and finally they reached the source of the light. It was a lamp-post.

"Who the hell puts a lamp-post in the middle of a wood?" Malfoy asked in a rude way.

"Could you for once, not act like such a jerk?" Ron asked Malfoy.

"Weasley..." Malfoy started.

"Stop it you two." Hermione said. "Look we all agreed to come into this place, whatever it may be."

Ron and Malfoy looked at each other, and then back to Hermione.

I agree the least we can do is get along while we're here." Ron said.

"I hate to agree with you two, but I think you're right." Malfoy said.

They all agreed not to argue while they were in the wood. After all they did manage to get away from Peeves.


	3. The other Children

Chapter Three: The Other Children

Despite getting away from Peeves, the seven students still had no idea where they were. They decided not to separate unless nessecary and set about trying to find something that would give them an idea as to where they were.

Harry spotted them first.

"What's that?" he asked in a hushed whisper. He pointed into the woods a small distance away. The entire company halted and followed his finger.

Moving through the trees seemed to be three figures.

The students paused for a time as the others moved closer.

"Oh I do hope he's alright!" Protested the smallest of the figures. Harry noticed that it was a she. A remarkably attractive she at that. She had light brown hair pulled back into two braids, like Ginny had always had until just last year. She too was wearing a coat of the same style as the ones the Hogwarts students were. Harry figured she must have come to this place in a similar way.

She was accompanied by two taller and older children, a girl and a boy. The other girl looked Harry's age, while the boy looked a little older. The shorter girl was maybe Ginny's age.

"Don't worry, Luce," consoled the boy to the young girl. "I'm sure Edmund and this Tumnus fellow are alright. We just have to find them."

The older girl pua hand on the girl's shoulder. "We'll find them. I'm sure of it."

Malfoy, being his usual impertinant self, stood up. Harry tried to motion him down, but the blonde would have none of it.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The other children turned toward him. Harry got a better glimpse of the small girl. She was very pretty.

"I might ask you the same question." The boy responded. Harry decided he liked this boy. Hermione decided the same thing.

Harry decided he would have to take charge here. He stepped forward.

"My name is Harry Potter." He waited for the reaction and was almost glad to see there was none. "These are my class mates Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron, and Hermione Granger. Those are some other people. Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bullstrode."

Malfoy scowled at the introduction. Doubtless he would have thought of something else to say, but Harry really didn't care.

The short girl held out her hand. "I am Lucy Penvese. This is my sister Susan, and my brother Peter. I wonder if you might help us, we are looking for my brother and my good friend Mr Tumnus. He's a faun."

Hermione looked suddenly interested. She opened her mouth, but blushed scarlet when her eyes slid to Peter. Harry noticed.

He was just about to reply, when there was a shout nearby.

(A/N: I have to apologize for the delay on this. I haven't had much time to myself, what with all the plays, and college classes, but I really tried on this. I hope you still read this. I hope you liked it! I hope to have another chapter up within the month!


End file.
